Who would have thought ?
by Rebma95
Summary: Ginny and Draco fall madly and passionately in love. Rated M for just about all chapters. The story is better than the summery. Hope you enjoy my first fan fiction. Read and Review. DxG
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell

_Authors Note: __Unfortunately i don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. Read and Review. This is my first ever fanfic so i hope you enjoy._

**Chapter one: What the hell?**

The way he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. The way his delicious lips pulled into a smirk. The way his mercury eyes pierced into her. The way he flew with such grace. The way he....What the hell? Why was she thinking about _him?_

Ginny stared at her untouched dinner. The Great Hall was full of chatter and laughter, she looked at Luna, who was smiling to herself.

"Why are you so happy this evening?" She asked, Luna didn't look up for a few moments.

"Oh, umm..well, it's nothing," she looked back down. The smile came back into view. She glanced across the room and Ginny followed her gaze. Then Ginny saw him. The dark haired, seventh year Slytherin. Blaise Zabini.

"Ahh, I see," Luna looked at her with a startled expression. "Blaise Zabini huh?"

"What? Oh, well, yeah, he-he's, umm," she bit her lip and slightly turned red.

"Hello ladies, may I escort you to your next class Miss Lovegood?" Blaise stood there smiling nervously at Luna. She through a quick glance in Ginnys direction and Ginny winked.

Luna turned back to the boy, "I would indeed like that," and she left with him. Ginny looked up to see his grey eyes staring at her. _Look away!_ and with that she did but she could still feel his eyes on her. Ginny got up out of her seat and left.

As she left the classroom of Transfiguration on her own she began to think about the party coming up next weekend, she was supposed to be gong with Luna but after this morning Ginny wasn't exactly sure if that was still the plan.

"Ginny!" She spun to see Luna running, well skipping, up to her.

"Hey Luna."

"Guess what? Blaise asked me to the dance."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked but she was torn between her friends happiness and her own.

"I said I would love to dance with him but I am already going with you. He was very understanding about it, he just said that he couldn't wait."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind going al-"

"Nonsense, I will not leave a friend for a date." She smiled warmly at Ginny and the youngest Weasly smiled back. Luna was probably her best friend and she loved her a lot. At lunch Ginny felt uneasy, like someone was staring at her. She looked up to have her suspicions confirmed. Draco was watching her with a slight smile. She blushed and quickly looked away. When Ginny looked back he was staring at the table with a mask of confusion. She tried hard to read his expression but quickly gave up and left for the Common Room.

Ginny walked up the stairs to the girls dorm. There was probably only one or two other girls asleep, it was only about 9 o'clock.


	2. Chapter 2:One dance to change a lot

**Chapter two: Just one dance to change a lot**

It was the day of Dracos birthday party and Ginny was a little upset with the fact she didn't have a date. But oh well.

Luna was wearing an electric, blue halter neck shirt made of silk and shiny, black leggins with heels.

"Wow Luna, you look fantastic!!" She really did. Blaise was one lucky man.

"Thank you. So do you." Ginny was wearing an emerald, green corset sort of thing with faded, black jeans and peep toe heels. The girls picked up their presents for Draco.

When Luna and Ginny got to the Room of Requirement Blaise was waiting outside. Once the girls reached him he took Luna's hand and kissed it, she giggled.

"You look stunning Miss Lovegood, as always." He smiled and she returned the grin.

"As do you Mr Zabini."

"I insist you call me Blaise." He winked at Ginny.

"Then _I _insist you call me Luna." She held his hand and we walked through the doors.

The room looked incredible. There were large platforms all around the room. Centered in the middle was a dance floor and over to the side were couches. There was a bar in the far corner and different coloured disco lights flashing. There was a table near the entrance with a large pile of gifts on it.

"Hey guys!" Draco was wearing faded blue jeans and a long sleeved, deep green shirt.

Luna and Blaise walked over to Draco and handed him the present.

"This is from both of us. Happy birthday mate."

"Thanks." He smiled at the new couple. Luna grabbed Blaise's hand and ran onto the dance floor.

Ginny walked over to Draco and pecked him on the cheek.

She whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday. I hope you get everything you wanted." She kissed him on the cheek again and handed him the present.

_Wow. She looks amazing! Oh my god._

"You look beautiful." _She did._

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He blushed slightly. "I'll see you later." Ginny walked onto the dance floor and started moving with a group of other single dancers. Draco watched her for a few moments. She moved with such ease and beauty.

After about fourty five minutes of dancing the two girls got a drink and sat down on one of the couches. They were chatting happily, mainly about Luna's feelings for Blaise.

"What about you and Draco?" Luna watched Ginny compose her facial expression.

___________________________________________________________

"How about Ginny?" Blaise looked at his friend. _This is going to end great! _Blaise thought to himself.

"What do you mean?" Draco knew perfectly well what he meant but was not about to admit it.

"Since the war you've changed and, well, maybe now something could happen between you two. I'm not stupid, I can see what is going on."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. _Blast his friend for being so observant._

Blaise and Draco walked over to the two beautiful young ladies sitting on the couch. Blaise took Luna's hand and led her to the dance floor. While Draco sat down beside the fiery sixth year. _What now? _he thought.

"Enjoying the party?" It was all he could think of.

"Yeah, it's fantastic! You did a really good job Draco." She thought that it was probably the best party ever.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're having fun." He blushed and looked down. "Would you like to dance?" Draco looked back at Ginny and she smiled.

"Definitely." they got up together and walked over to the dance floor. They started moving to the rhythm when suddenly the music changed into a slow dance. Draco looked over to the stereo to see Blaise holding his thumbs up and Luna with her hand on his shoulder. _Crap!_

Ginny reached up to twine her hands around his neck so Draco placed his hands on her waist. They were looking at each other, both smiling.

"This is nice. I don't think I've had this much fun since the war." Ginny placed her head on his chest. Totally comfortable.

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead. She stopped dancing and looked up at him. His expression unreadable. She reached up and pecked his lips. He tasted so sweet, like all the best tastes combined into one. Suddenly his lips were crushing hers with such passion, such fire. Ginny's hands knotted in the platinum blonde hair. His arms wound around her waist. She had never had a kiss this good, nothing close.

_Oh my god! Draco Malfoy is kissing me!! _She felt a fire in her stomach.

_Ginny! This is incredible. _Draco was overwhelmed with happiness as this amazing woman kissed him back.

"You wanna get out of here?" Ginny wanted more. A lot more.

"Sure. Come on." He took her hand and led her through the crowd to a back door. Ginny noticed Blaise and Luna smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3: One night

**Chapter three: One night**

Ginny looked around the new room. There was a large bed in the centre. On one side of the room was a couch and on the other was a jacuzzi.

"You planned ahead didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well not for you and I, but I thought somebody might want to use its services."

Ginny walked over to the bed and ran her hand over the satin and silk sheets. Delicate hands gently wrapped around her waist and soft lips kissed her neck. Tonight Ginny was going to lose her virginity, but she never wanted something so much. She wrapped her hands around his neck while he kissed up and down her shoulders. Draco's hands started to undo the front of the corset. She kicked off her shoes and once her top was off Ginny turned to face him. She kissed him with all her might, sticking her tongue into his mouth, thrusting harshly. She undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He had such a muscular build and smooth skin. Draco kicked off his shoes as well, never breaking the kiss. He moved his hands down the sides of her body until they reached her jeans. Draco unzipped her pants and she pulled them off.

Ginny was wearing a black lace, strapless bra with matching underwear. She started pushing him backwards until he was crushed up against the wall. He moved them around so he could grab her thigh. He held up her knee as he kissed down her neck and along her collar bone. Once again they turned around so she could pull off his pants. He too was wearing black underwear.

"Ginny"

"Draco" They were both gasping but neither wanted to stop. With irresistible force Draco picked up Ginny and she wrapped her legs around him. Never breaking the passionate kiss. He was thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She could taste him on her lips, her tongue. They collapsed onto the bed with Draco positioned over her.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful." Draco looked into Ginny's eyes.

"So are you." She smiled, he smiled back. "Do you want this?"

"Yes"

"For how long?" She wanted to be sure he wouldn't just leave in the morning. But he has changed since the war.

"Since we got back to school so about two months." Ginny kissed him again. He undid her bra and she pulled down his underwear. He kissed her breasts and it felt unbelievable. Draco pulled down her knickers and she lifted her hips up to help. His lips found hers again and very slowly he entered her. It hurt quite a bit and she let out a low moan of pain.

"You okay? We can stop if you want." He looked scared and worried.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's okay, really." She ran her hands down his chest as the pain turned into pleasure.

He could see that her pain had gone so he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. He continued into a rhythm, picking up pace and force. There was a burning sensation running through Ginny and she moaned his name in pleasure. _I have never had sex like this before. Its amazing! _It was true. With all the girls Draco had had sex with this was by far the best.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" Was he hurting her? he sure hoped not. She felt bloody fantastic to be in. The way her pelvis fit his hands was like magic.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" It was not a question he had expected but one he could answer.

"As long as you are." She smiled and kissed him again. She ran her hands up his back and knotted them in his hair. Draco had one hand holding her thigh and the other on the small of her back.

"God!" They were reaching their peak but both wanted it to last longer. He was pulling her pelvis into him harder and harder. He could feel her breasts on his chest, and he wanted them. He bent his head to suckle them.

He was coming and from her expression so was she. It was an explosion inside her. She felt him inside her entire body and she never wanted him out.

They both moaned as they came. He collapsed onto her and they were both breathing heavily.

When she woke up Draco was asleep. She got up and walked through another door at the back and found a bathroom. There was a large bath in the corner and a chair near it. Ginny decided to take a nice bubble bath.


	4. Chapter 4: A new day

**Chapter 4: A New Day**

Draco woke up to find that Ginny was not in the bed. He started to panic but was quickly put to ease when he heard water running. She must have found the bath tub.

He walked into the bathroom and found Ginny covered in bubbles with one leg hanging over the edge. She looked up at Draco.

"Hey there. This bath is really nice."

Draco just smiled and watched her wash herself. She had such soft, elegant skin. It looked even better wet. He pulled the chair around so he could sit by her leg. He dipped his hand in the bath water and rubbed her leg, she smiled at him. He messaged her feet and she let her head fall back.

Ginny let out a quiet moan. _How does he do that? _She decided to ask. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" He looked rather confused.

"Make people, no make _women_, go crazy. It isn't fair." She still had her eyes closed.

"Isn't fair? You seem to rather enjoy this." He bent down and kissed up her leg. She lifted his face up to hers and kissed him. _Wait! Am I in love with Draco Malfoy?_

Ginny got up out of the bath and Draco handed her a towel, hugging her from behind.

"I'll let you get dressed," he kissed her cheek and then her shoulder.

"Okay, I won't be long." Ginny started drying herself and Draco walked out into the bedroom. _Today's Saturday. Maybe we can hang out and do something. _Ginny walked out fully dressed. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans with her hair out.

"Do you want to do something with me today?" _I think I love her._

"Sure. What do you want to do?" She walked over to Draco and put her head on his chest. Draco held her close, never wanting to let her go.

"I don't mind, whatever. How about we go down to the lake for a while, we can talk."

"Sounds like a plan. Meet you there in twenty minutes? I should see Luna first."

"Sure." Draco lifted Ginny's chin up and kissed her. "See you in twenty." Ginny left leaving Draco alone to think.

_What am I doing? I'm a Malfoy, we don't fall for little girls but she's so-so-so. Oh, I don't know_ _what I'm doing!_

Draco dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt and walked out of the Room of Requirement, down the staircase and out to the tree by the lake.

___________________________________________________________________

Ginny ran to her room with the hugest grin on her face. _I had-Draco and I- We- Oh my god!_

She put her clothes from last night away in lightening speed, determined to be with Draco again. When she'd finally got out of the Common Room she ran into Luna.

"Hey Luna. What's happening?" Luna was still in her clothes from the party but she now had her hair in a ponytail. She looked sheepish. "You didn't? With Blaise?" _Well, well, well, what have we here?_

"Okay, we did. Ginny I love him, please don't be concerned or anything." Luna's face was bright red.

"It's okay, I mean me and Draco..." Ginny trailed off. "Listen, I've got to go but we'll talk later." With that Ginny ran at full speed. By-passers were watching her run with curious expressions but she ignored them all. She was just _too_ happy. When she got outside she couldn't see him anywhere but just then the wind blew and she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair by the tree. Ginny skipped down to meet him.

"Hey, that was only ten minutes. What did you do? Run?" He smiled the worlds best smile. Ginny went down and sat between his knees. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Well maybe." Ginny giggled. "You're very warm."

"I think it's because I spent the whole night holding you." he rested his chin on her shoulder, nothing in the world compared to holding Ginny.

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

"I do." He whispered back. Draco kissed her cheek and it felt like she was on fire.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." Ginny turned fully, placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him with so much passion she could have exploded. Ginny was now kneeling between Draco's legs. He had one hand on her thigh and the other holding her waist. "Oh, by the way, last night was incredible. It was my first time, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't my first but it was the best I've ever had. I think that's because I actually love you. I was basically a slut before the war."

"Why did you decide to change after the war? I mean you're so different now. Not only talking to a Weasly but snogging one." Ginny winked at him.

"I don't know why I changed. Probably because my life almost ended and I realized I had no real friends 'cause I was a jerk. But I'm happy now, I have all I could need and want." He rested his head on Ginny's chest. "I need you more than anything. Please don't leave me, I don't think I could make it through."

Ginny realized that tears were overflowing and she was crying. Draco's head snapped up. "Why are you crying? Did I say something?" He searched her face with honest concern.

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting you to be so honest. I know you've changed but I never would have imagined anything like this before."

"We should go and get some lunch. Can I sit with you?" Draco got up and pulled Ginny up with him, holding her in a comfortable embrace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. It just felt so natural kissing Draco, like that was what she was made for.


	5. Chapter 5: Who knew?

**Chapter 5: Who knew?**

The couple walked into the great hall holding hands. _Everyone _watched them enter. Eyes wide with shock.

"I don't care but everyone is _staring._" Ginny whispered nervously.

"Let them stare. I want everyone to know we are together." He pulled her back and kissed her fiercely, when she opened her mouth to gasp he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Once they broke away from the kiss Ginny stood there grinning at him for a moment before they started walking to the far end of the table, away from everybody else. They sat next to each other as they put breakfast on their plates. Luna and Blaise came to sit down on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys. How are things?" Blaise was such a nice guy, and she could tell he was madly in love with Luna.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ginny answered, smiling at Draco.

"Oh, well. That happened faster than I planned." Blaise winked at Ginny.

"I could say the same for you two." At this statement Blaise turned bright red from the top of his shirt to the root of his hair. The other three just laughed while he smiled shyly. Draco reached down to hold Ginny's hand and it tingled at the touch.

That night Ginny and Draco went to the Room of Requirement for another night of amazing sex. The room was lit with candle light and there was a huge bed. They stood in the middle of the room looking at each other. Draco pulled the elastic band out of Ginny's hair. She had such beautiful fire coloured hair. He kissed her neck then her forehead. She closed her eyes and so did he while their foreheads touched against each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

They looked into each others eyes while he pulled her shirt over her head. She pulled off his shirt as well. She ran her hands down the planes of his flawless torso. He moved his hands down her back and unclipped her bra. Draco unzipped his pants and shrugged them off. He then did the same to Ginny's pulling them down her legs. He kissed up her leg, her thigh, her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, along her jaw then her lips.

He crushed her mouth with his own using his tongue to separate her lips but before he had the chance to thrust his tongue in, Ginny had already stuck her tongue in and was taking control. He wasn't used to being led but things were different now and he would try whatever Ginny wanted. He pushed her onto the bed and pulled down her underwear with his teeth. He felt her become wet and licked her centre, tasting her. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her gently but still passionate and she could taste herself on his tongue. He placed a hand on her breast and massaged it a bit. With his other hand he took off his own underwear. This wasn't just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. This was love. He slipped himself inside her gently and slowly then back out. Unlike the first time they made love, this was slow and tender, but both enjoyed it just as much as the first time. He held her in all the right places. He held her tight enough and pushed hard enough. He was perfect in every way possible.

When she woke up, the first thing Ginny saw was the arc of Draco's chin. The was tracing her spine with his fingertips, so she knew he was awake. She kissed up his throat and he chuckled. She smiled into his neck and hugged him tighter. She never wanted to let him go.

"I need you, you know."

"So you've said. Why have you decided that you need me so much?" Ginny propped up on one elbow so she could read his face.

He smiled. "Well apart from the fact that I love you I'm scared that if you'll leave I'll go back to the way I was before. I don't ever want to be that person again." She kissed him softly. Ginny never thought that anyone would need her this much.

"Listen, there's a Hogsmade trip today and I was going to go with Blaise. Would you like to come too? I imagine Luna was invited but if not she is also welcome." She nodded. She had never felt like this with Harry. That just wasn't as passionate as this.

"What's the time?" She looked around the room for a clock.

Draco glanced at his watch. "It's 10:40. We better hurry if we're going to make it on time." Once they got dressed they headed out to the courtyard with the rest of the students. They were interrupted by the golden trio when they got to Hogsmade.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron was red with fury.

"How could you do this to us Ginny? Us?" Harry sounded offended, like she was betraying him. However Hermione said nothing.

"Ron you don't understand." She tried to explain.

"Can I help?" Draco whispered quietly so that no-one but Ginny could hear. She shook her head.

"Yes I bloody do understand! You're shagging _Malfoy! _You left us for the _ferret_." Her big brother was pointing a finger at Draco.

"That is not what is happening here Ron!" Ginny could start to feel tears.

"Look me in they eye and tell me you two haven't shagged. C'mon!"

Ginny could say nothing so she looked at the ground.

"That's what I thought." Ron shook his head in disgust.

"It's more than that. I love her. We love each other." Draco put an arm around Ginny's waist, holding her very closely as if he might lose her.

"What?" A look of pure shock crossed Ron's face.

"It's true. I love him. _A lot_."

"You can't believe this Ron. Honestly. Their lying." Harry was trying to convince Ron that they were lying. _Why_?

"I don't like it but I do believe it. She's my sister." They started to walk away but Ron turned back to them. "If you ever hurt her I will kill you." And with that they left.

"You stood up for me." She turned to look at him.

"I always will." He put a hand on her neck and bent down to kiss her. Ginny twined her hands around his neck and stood up on her tip toes to make the kiss last. She would never get over the wave of electricity that flowed through her when Draco touched her like this.

"Get a room you two." They could hear Blaise and both smiled into the kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue then broke away, putting one arm around her shoulders. Blaise and Luna were in the same position.

"Hey mate. Three Broomsticks?" Draco headed off in the direction of the bar. They got to the bar and sat down in one of the booths at the back. "Don't tell us to get a room. I have not once seen you two kiss at all."

"Just because we don't kiss in public doesn't mean we don't kiss." Blaise held Luna tight. They seemed more affectionate than passionate.

"C'mon give us a kiss." Draco made kissing faces at his mate.

Luna put her hands on Blaise's face and kissed him hungrily. When the kiss was broken she pecked him on the lips and turned to Ginny. Blaise was staring at nothing with wide eyes.

"Woohoo." Draco shouted and whistled.

"Happy now?" Blaise asked. "You guys don't stop snogging. Everytime I see you."

The rest of the trip was really fun. Draco bought Ginny a beautiful necklace. It was a red stone set in silver.

"It matches you. Especially your hair." He whispered.

"But it's beautiful. So soft and warm." She was going to cry.

"I know. That's why it matches you."

She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6: A huge mistake

**Chapter 6: A Huge Mistake**

The night of the Hogsmade trip Ginny got a letter at dinner.

Ginny,

meet me at the astronomy tower

in twenty minutes.

Your admirer.

She was very confused but decided to go.

When she got to the astronomy tower there were no lights and it was very dark. "Hello?"

Hands grabbed her softly from behind which made her jump. Lips kissed down her neck. It was Draco. She smiled.

"Hey you. What's with the secrecy and letter?" She turned to face him and put her hands around his neck.

"Shhhh." He put a finger on her lips and moved his hands to cup her face. They were just about to kiss when lights came on.

"Ginny?" Draco stood in the doorway.

Ginny turned to face the person she shared an embrace. "Harry?! What the hell are you doing?" She pushed him away.

"_Me?" _

"I get it now. You still want Potter." Draco turned to walk out the door.

Ginny was crying. "No Draco, wait! I thought it was you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

He turned and faced her. "Don't give me that! It doesn't matter. I never really loved you anyway."

"What?"

"Did you honestly believe that I loved you? I'm a Malfoy and you're a _Weasly. _You're just some little girl I shagged. Get away from me _weasel_."He left Ginny there, crying.

Harry was long gone. She fell to the floor against the stone wall and just cried.

________________________________________________________

Once out of view Draco ran to the common room. He knew the words he said weren't true but he couldn't let her see how much she hurt him.

"Hey mate. Draco what's wrong?" Blaise got up out of his chair to chase after his mate.

"Leave me alone!" Draco ran to his room and cried. How could she? How could Ginny do this? _She didn't love me. She probably just wanted me to make _Potter _jealous._

It had been three weeks since the Astronomy Tower and he was avoiding Ginny the best he could. He fell asleep in a potions lesson earning him a detention. However during his nap Ginny had received one as well. Draco walked to Snape's classroom after dinner to find Ginny there and no Snape.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked sitting on a bench near the front.

"I have a detention. Draco please let me explain." She walked over to him and he glared at her.

"What's there to explain? I saw you almost kiss him. How long was it going on?" He was hurt. He loved her but he couldn't trust her.

"I got a letter at dinner saying to meet 'an admirer' but I didn't know who it was. When I got there it was dark and I couldn't see anything. Someone held me from behind and hugged me so I thought it was you, just playing a joke or something. When you came in an turned on the lights I saw it was _him. _Harry. After you left I sat in the hallway crying for about an hour and when I got back to my room I cried myself to sleep."

"Do you expect me to believe that it was all an _accident_?"

"Not really. I just hoped you would. I love you Draco and I would do anything to get you back."

"This is not a love session this is a detention." Snape's miserable voice came from the doorway. "You two are going to alphabetize my potions in the storeroom. I have other things to do but I will be back when you've finished. No magic." He turned on his heel and left.

"Well this is going to be fun," she mumbled. They walked over to the storeroom and saw that there were at least thirty boxes full of small bottles.

"Shit." Draco stared for a moment but got to work. When Ginny walked through the curtain she was caught off guard as Draco took his shirt off.

She stumbled on the curtain and fell back into the shelf, knocking a bucket of water from the top shelf. She was _soaking, _not to mention wearing a white shirt and a short skirt. Ginny looked down at herself and realized her shirt was now see through. Draco also looked. Her bra had also gone see through and her skirt clung to her thighs. It reminded him of the morning after their first night. The way she looked in the bath.

"Oh crap!" Ginny pulled out her wand but Draco caught her arm.

"No magic."

"But look at me!" She groaned.

"I am." He took a couple of steps closer to her and let go of her wrist. "And I like what I see." Draco pulled Ginny's boob tube up over her head and held her waist.

"Am I forgiven?"

Draco slipped his hand up Ginny's skirt and held the back of her thigh up. "What do you think?"


	7. Chapter 7: Reconciliation

**Chapter 7: Reconciliation **

Draco lifted her up onto the table. He kissed above her breast while he took off his pants. Draco pulled Ginny's underwear down. She pulled his down as well. Neither of them had had sex with anyone since the break up. He pushed inside her and pulled back out. This time was fast and rough. In and out. Faster and faster.

"Draco!" She dug her nails into his shoulders. He was groaning loudly. The bench was rocking and they fell to the floor. He was on top of her sweating and panting. Draco rest his head on Ginny's neck while she held him tight. After lying there for almost fourty minutes they got up. Despite Snape's rule they used magic to do the work.

Draco lifted his wand to the bottles, "genus sicco," and the bottles sorted themselves out.

"Siccus." Ginny dried both herself and Draco. "I need you."

Draco chuckled and lifted her up and cradled her like a baby.

"I missed you. I'll tell you what else I missed?" It was a rhetorical question. She put her hand down his pants and cupped his head.

"Oh. Really now?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well here's something I missed." He held her breast and stuck his tongue down her throat hard. She sucked on his bottom lip.

"Well I guess we missed each other in more ways than one." At her remark he smiled and kissed her again. She was still in his arms when they walked out of the storeroom. However they stopped short at the sight. Luna was sitting on the bench in her bra and jeans. Blaise was shirtless and they were in a very passionate embrace.

Draco cleared his throat and the couple stopped instantly, slowly looking up and blushing.

"Well hello. It's a bit late to be out and about, isn't it?" Draco grinned at the embarrassed pair. Blaise opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off. "We'll just be on our way." Once Draco and Ginny were outside they laughed at what they had just seen.

"I have to go." Ginny hopped out of Draco's arms but didn't walk away yet.

"How about sleeping with me in the head boy dorm?" Draco held onto her waist. His hands and her body fit perfect.

"Okay. Which way to your room?" She ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his abs. He was so muscular but not very large, just perfect.

"C'mon, this way." He let go of her but kept one hand and led the way to the dungeons. He muttered the password to the portrait. Luckily no-one was awake. He walked up to another portrait and whispered another password. Behind the painting was a room of pure luxury.

There was a large bed with black posts and silver and emerald silk sheets. The walls were green and the curtains were black with silver ties. There was an inviting black, leather sofa in the corner.

"Wow."

Draco walked over to her. "You like it?" He whispered, resting his hand on her fiery, red hair.

"It's beautiful. The colours are beautiful. The bed is beautiful. You're beautiful." She smiled up at him with wide eyes.

"You're more than beautiful." Draco bent down to kiss her.

"Wait. Lets do something else."

He raised his eyebrows. "Like..?" Ginny slipped her hands down his pants. "Oh."

"In the shower. I want you. Every-little-bit of you." She brushed her fingertips across his head. He was hard, very hard. "I'll be there in a minute."

Draco walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. Meanwhile Ginny sat down on the bed. Shortly after the break up she was asked out. She wasn't really interested in the boy but since the first night with Draco she had a sort of craving. She refused though. She wasn't going to have sex with the boy or even suck him. Draco was all she wanted.

She undressed and got in the shower behind him. She ran her hands down the front of his thigh and she could feel him.

"You okay?" He turned to face her.

"I'm better than okay. Im hot for you." She licked her lips. Ginny pushed him against the glass of the shower and bent down. She had seen it before but not like this. Something was different now. She flicked the tip of his head with her tongue and he moaned softly. She enjoyed making him moan. She was just about to take it in her mouth when she changed her mind. She wanted to play a bit first.

She licked up his inner thigh. Kissed his head. Licked where his thigh met his dick.

"Ginny." He moaned her name. She knew he wanted her to take it.

"Let me have my fun first." She grabbed his butt and took it. She sucked hard, licking it with her tongue."

"Fuck." He was gasping. "Suck me babe." He was thrusting his hips hard into her. "Ginny I'm coming." He started to pull out but she grasped him fast.

"I want you in me." She swallowed his juices. She slithered up his body and kissed him. He could taste the juice on her lips.

He would return the favor for her.


	8. Chapter 8: Empty Corridors

**Chapter 8: Empty Corridors**

It was about two days after, that Draco ran into Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy." Draco would have kept walking if Pansy hadn't grabbed his arm. They were alone in a corridor, well almost alone. Ginny was just about to walk around the corner when she heard Draco.

"Listen Draco. I know you don't really love her. Besides, I could satisfy you so much better than _her._" Pansy was starting to run her hands up his chest.

Ginny was just about to leave when she heard Draco.

"Now you listen to me. I do love Ginny. I love her more than anything in the world and I would give her anything. Oh and by the way, not that it's any of your business but Im pretty satisfied with Ginny. Thank you very much."

Ginny was so thrilled. She walked around the corner and up to Draco. "Hey Handsome." She knotted her fingers in his hair and kissed him roughly. She could tell he was surprised and she smiled into the kiss. Once they broke apart Ginny turned to the pig face girl.

"Oh. Hey Pansy."

"Bitch." Pansy mumbled so low that no one else could hear as she walked away.

"What was that for? Not that Im objecting."

"Just for fighting for me. I heard."

Draco bent down to whisper in her ear. "Lets go to my room. I owe you." He nibbled at her ear for a moment and moved onto her neck.

"I could use a shower." She wrapped her arm around his waist. He placed his hand on her butt. They walked to the Head Boy dorm and wasted no time in undressing each other. When in the shower they held each other close for a few minutes. Draco slid down her body until he was at level with her centre. She braced her hands against the wall. She felt him flick it with his tongue. A shiver ran down Ginnys spine. Suddenly she could feel his tongue plunging through her.

"Draco!" She screamed his name. She was going to come. Draco could sense that she was near her climax and he wanted to please her in ways no man ever has. He thrust into her as hard as he could.

"Holy shit!" She was riding her orgasm and next to having sex with Draco, it was the best feeling.

He pulled out and stood back up. She stared at him, gasping for air. He licked up her neck until he reached her ear. "You taste so good baby." He nipped at the skin behind her ear and she moaned. He'd found her soft spot but she didn't know his. That bugged her. She tried just about everything. She knotted her fingers in his hair while they kissed; she ran her hands down his torso; she rubbed his shoulders but nothing seemed to work.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she kissed his palm. She noticed he had closed his eyes. Aha! His hands!

She took his hands in hers. "I love you so much. I've never felt this way before."

"Not even with Potter? The wonder boy?" He had changed his tone to serious.

"Not even Harry. I loved him and I still do but it's not the same as how I feel about you. He's like a brother to me and well, your not. But I couldn't do this if you were." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him gently. She broke away slightly but brushed her lips to his again, this time with a lot of force.

"I have to go or I'll get caught." She started to get out of the shower but Draco caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Sleep with me tonight."

"Draco. I don't know." She bit her lip and looked away.

"Stay." His voice was no longer pleading. It was commanding.

She turned back to him, her heart pounding. She wasn't scared but nervous. "Okay." It sounded like a question.

They got dried together. Ginny had no sleepwear with her so she wore Draco's shirt. It was far too big so she tied a knot in it revealing most of her flat stomach. "It looks good on you."

She smiled. They got into Draco's king sized bed and he held her tight in his arms. Draco realised that this was his last year and that Ginny still had a year of school left. What would they do when he graduated? He would think about that later but for now he would cherish each moment.

"Draco. Wake up babe." Ginny was shaking him lightly.

He didn't open his eyes. "Yes?"

"We have to get up. Breakfast is half over and we've got lessons." After getting dressed they went down to the Great Hall. They sat down together at Gryffindor table.

Draco surprised Ginny when he slipped his hand under her school skirt. She managed to stiffle a gasp. He didn't plan on taking her then and there but thought he'd have his fun. He'd finished his breakfast so he got up and left. Ginny, shocked and confused, followed after a few minutes. The corridor outside was deserted.

"Draco!" She whipered. Suddenly she was being pulled behind a statue. She was about to scream when someone placed their hand on her mouth.

"Shhh!" He pushed her up against the wall. Pushing her further up with his thigh between her legs until she was forced to grab his shoulders for support. "Babe."

"You scared me." She was panting for breath.

"Sorry. Listen I think we should talk."

"What? Are you serious?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"No. I mean I think we should _pretend_ to brake up. Don't think I haven't noticed that your brother isn't talking to you. Well a lot of people aren't talking to you and I don't want you to lose family and friends because of me."

"Oh. But do you mean we will pretend to break up and just go out in private?"

"Yes. I have no intention of actually leaving you."

"You would do this for me?"

"Of course. Here's my plan...." Draco told her his plan and she agreed.

______________________________________________________

"Ginny it's over!" A crowd of people - including the golden trio - had gathered in the corridor to see what all the commotion was about.

"That's fine with me! Do whatever you want. I'm sure I could do better anyway.

"Yeah, yeah."

"God you're annoying. Im so out of here!"

"Fine go!" And with that they both walked in opposite directions.

______________________________________________________

It had been a week since the 'argument' and the couple hadn't been able to see each other yet.

Draco saw Ginny alone in an empty corridor and took the opportunity. He pushed her up against the wall and held her there with his thigh.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm a scary guy. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking alone in corridors. Someone might take advantage of you." The tone in which he said this was not playful. He sounded slightly dangerous.

"How so?" Ginny's tone had changed as well. She was challenging him.

He bent his head to her neck and sucked on the skin there. Her breathing increased. He roamed his hands over her body, making her shudder. He moved his lips to her ear. "I hear someone coming." With that he left her in the corridor and walked away.

**A/N: Im sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been busy. I think I might only write one more chapter. Do you want them to split or live happily ever after? Review and tell me because I'm at a complete loss.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Begining of the End

**A/N- Well here it is. One of the last chapters. you guys get your happy ending. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Beginning of the End**

She couldn't stand it anymore. Ginny couldn't keep seeing Draco in private. She quietly got out of her bed and walked through the castle to Draco's dorm. Luckily she didn't meet any teachers on the way there. She whispered the password and walked into Draco's room. He was fast asleep. Ginny was just about to turn around when he spoke.

"Ginny."

She looked back but he was still sleeping. He dreamed about her? She got into his bed and hugged him.

"Ginny? what are you doing here?" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?" He rubbed her back in hope of soothing her.

"I don't want to see you in private. If we love each other we shouldn't have to hide it. If my friends are really my friends then they will accept our relationship and my family will have to deal with it. I love you and all this secrecy doesn't feel right."

"I love you too. As long as you're sure we will tell people we are still together. There was something I wanted to talk to you about as well. We only have two months until the end of term and this is my last year."

"Oh. What do we do?" She ran her hands up his chest to feel his warm skin.

He got out of the bed and walked over to a cabinet. "Draco?"

"Hang on." He came back to the bed with a small white box. They were both kneeling on the bed. "Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Draco lifted the lid of the box to reveal a ring with a large diamond in the centre and small diamonds all around the silver ring.

Ginny couldn't say anything she just started to cry. She hugged him and nodded.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She pulled back and Draco slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him hard and passionately. They undressed each other and made love, twice.

"Draco, I love you." Kiss- "I"-kiss- "love" -kiss- "you."

"I love you too. So much. So you really want to marry me?" He was still in shock.

"Yes, of course. I only have a year left of school and after that we can be together. We'll get a house and we'll have a wedding."

"I have another surprise. I've already got a house. It's in between school and your home so we're close to both."

"You want me to live with you now?"

"Yes I do but it's up to you. If you're not ready you can come any time at all. Whatever you're comfortable with, I just want you to be happy."

"I'll have to talk to my parents but that sounds perfect."

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning Ginny thought that she should tell her parents. They had a Hogsmade trip in three days and she sent them a letter asking them to meet her. The next thing she did was tell Luna.

"Oh my god!" Luna was jumping up and down, clapping her hands in the hallway. "I can't believe it. You're getting married."

"Yes I am but you have to listen to me. Keep it on the low. I want people to find out from me, not someone else."

"Okay. What about Blaise?"

"I think he already knows. Apparently he helped Draco find a place to live."

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"I don't know if I should tell him now or invite him to Hogsmade."

"Wait until Hogsmade."

"Okay."

____________________________________________________________________

It was the day of the Hosmade trip and Ginny was so nervous about telling her parents.

"It'll be okay. I'll be there for you." Draco was rubbing soothing circles on Ginny's hand.

"I'm ready." They walked into the Three Broomsticks together. Ginny's parents got up the instant she walked in but stopped short when they saw the man holding Ginny's hand.

"Ginevra?" Her mother, Molly, was at a total loss for words. The family enemy was holding her daughter.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Ron was unaware that they were still together.

"Can we just sit down please?" Ginny was on the edge.

Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny and Draco all sat down at a booth.

"Draco and I have been seeing each other all year. We love each other so much and well, we're getting married."

"What?!" Ron was fuming.

"Ginny how could you?" Arthur was hurt. "Molly?"

"I am not happy about this but if it makes Ginny happy I will deal with it."

"Oh mum! Thank you." Ginny flung her arms around her mother. Meanwhile Molly was glaring at Draco over Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you really marrying _him? _" Ron spat.

"Yes I am and nothing you can do will change it."

"Fine." Ron stormed out of the bar. Ginny got up to follow him but Draco stopped her.

"I'll go." Draco left to follow the red head.

It was cold and snowing outside. "Wait! Ron wait!"

"What do you want?" He yelled back.

"Please just let me talk." They were standing a few feet away from each other.

"Talk about what. I don't know what you did to her but-"

"I loved her. I do love her. More than anything in the world."

"You don't even know her."

"I do. She is sweet and kind and beautiful and independent and strong and loving and unlike anyone I've ever met. I would do anything for her. I want to give her a home and a life and anything she asks for. I want to make her happy."

"You really love her?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Ron's voice was full of defeat.

"Come back inside." They walked back into the bar and sat down.

"Everything alright?" Ginny whispered to her fiance`.

"Yes."

The rest of the meeting was fun and full of joy. They talked as if they were old friends. Arthur gave Draco his blessing and Draco convinced the Weasley's that he was nothing like his father.

Ginny and her mother made plans to get together and start planning for the wedding. Draco told Ginny that after the graduation he would show her the house he bought.

The end of the term was fast approaching and Ginny was preparing herself to say goodbye to Draco.


	10. Chapter 10: Not a house, a Mansion

**Chapter 10: This isn't a house, this is a mansion.**

"Draco are we nearly there?" Ginny and Draco were flying on their brooms through the country side. He was leading Ginny to the house he bought. It was close to town but surrounded by fields and trees.

The trees cleared and Ginny could see a huge house. Close to a small mansion.

"Here we are love." The both flew to the ground and landed with a soft 'thump'. The house was made of stone and had two large double doors. It was two stories high and had large windows every where.

"Draco, this is...wow."

"You like it?" Ginny turned to him and smiled.

"Yes I do." They walked through the doors and into a large hallway leading off into a kitchen on the right and a lounge area on the left. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the hallway. They walked through the kitchen to the dinning area and came back to the hallway behind the stairs. They walked into the lounge area which had a bathroom leading off it.

"There are a couple of spare rooms behind the stairs but the bedrooms are upstairs." He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her upstairs.

There was another long hallway with many doors on each side. At the end of the hallway there was a pair of glass doors leading on to a balcony. "That's our bedroom." Draco pointed to a door on the left and nudged Ginny forward. She opened the door into the very best bedroom. The walls were a soft white/gold colour and the room had honey floorboards. There was a massive bed with white linen and a white canopy above. There was a opening on the left which was a walk-in-cupboard and a bathroom on the left.

"So what do you think?" Draco held Ginny's waist from behind.

"How did you afford this?" She didn't turn.

"I earned a lot of money from a job I had. My grandmother died when I was a baby but we only recently found her will and she left me every penny she owned." He rested his chin on her shoulder and he could feel her warmth and smell her scent.

"We are going to live _here_?"

"Yes. Well unless you change your mind or you don't like it."

"Draco I love it but do we need all this space? I mean its awfully big for just the two of us."

"But maybe it won't just be the two of us one day. Maybe there will be others."

Ginny turned then. "You want kids?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Yes but how many do you want? Are you going to fill this house with them?"

"Well I've always wanted a big family but we'll need spare rooms for when your family comes to stay." He kissed her hard on the lips.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have to talk to you. You're graduating in a week and then you'll be gone but like we said, I've still got another year. I don't want to go a whole year without seeing you. If you want to be a teacher at Hogwarts then we can't do anything because you'll be taken to Azkaban. So I was thinking about leaving Hogwarts so you can be a teacher and we can see each other."

"What? Ginny no. I don't want you to give up your education so I can have the job I want. I can find another job. Besides, if you leave what are you going to do? I know you don't want to just stay at home all day."

"I don't know what I want to do but I've done enough schooling to get a couple of jobs."

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow."Such as?"

"Well I was actually thinking about opening up a clothing boutique. I have a real talent for sewing and heaps of teachers have commented on my designing skills."

"You want to open up a clothing shop?"

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yep. I just have to ask my family if I can leave Hogwarts. Then we can get married sooner and start our own life."

"Okay. We can visit your parents whenever you want."

"Now." She smiled up at him.

"_Now? _"

"Yes. You graduate at the end of the week. Today is the last spare day we have until the end of term so yes, now."

"Okay. We'll apperate now. Take my hand. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed each other and disappeared with a _pop._

__________________________________________________________

They appeared right at the front door of the burrow.

"Here goes." Ginny knocked on the door.

"Coming!" They heard Mrs Weasleys call and some shuffling then the door opened to reveal a short lady in a worn out dress.

"Ginny! Draco! What a surprise!"

"Hi mum. Can we come in?"

"Of course. Here, sit down at the table and I'll get you a cup of tea."

Draco and Ginny sat down at the dinning table while Molly heated up a kettle.

"So. What can I help you with?"

"Well. I want to leave Hogwarts after this year. Draco has shown me the house he bought for us and it's absolutely beautiful. Anyway, Draco wants to be a professor and it just can't work while we are engaged. I want to open up a clothing boutique and I can do that with my amount of schooling."

"You want to leave school?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't really stop you so, okay." Molly sighed. She got up and finished making the tea.

"Thank you so much mum. We are going to get married sooner and moving in together in the holidays."

"So soon?" The middle aged red head looked slightly taken aback.

"Yes." Draco spoke for the first time. "We want to start our life together as quickly as possible."

"When we are settled in you should come and see the house. I've got it! We can have an engagement party tied in with a house party. Can we Draco?" Ginny's eyes were lit up with excitement. He couldn't refuse.

"Whatever makes you happy." She kissed her fiance` on the cheek. Molly was watching the two of them with a small smile on her thin lips.

The next week passed by quicker than a blink of the eye. Graduation came and Ginny clapped the loudest when Draco got his certificate and she took as many photos as she could of him. Everybody knew that they were engaged.

At the end of the ceremony Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and spun her around. "I love you beautiful."

"You too handsome." They kissed each other passionately, not caring about the people watching.

**A/N: There are only about 2 more chapters to go. What do you think? any suggestions??**

**-xx- Amber**


	11. Chapter 11: Engagment

**Chapter 11: Engagement **

Draco and Ginny's house was decorated all over for the engagement party. Although there was only furniture for the party, everything was ready. Draco was dressed in black pants, a long white shirt and a green tie. Ginny was in a strapless, knee length silver dress. Everybody was invited.

Ginny spotted Luna and Blaise walking in. "Luna! I'm so glad you're here."

"Congratulations." They hugged each other quickly and set off to mingle.

At about seven o'clock dinner was served and toasts were made. Luna was announced as maid of honor with Hermione as a bridesmaid. Blaise was made best man and Ron was shocked when he was asked to be a groomsman.

There was chatter all through the meal. After dinner Draco left the table and headed for the kitchen. Ginny followed. She found him leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Draco?"

"Hey." He turned around and took Ginny in his arms.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Do you want a big wedding?"

Ginny placed her hands on Dracos cheeks. "I don't care how big the wedding is or what kind of dress I have or where the wedding is as long as I marry you. That's all I want."

"Are you sure? You can have the biggest wedding you like with the most fancy dress you can find if thats what you want. I thought maybe we could have a small wedding with only close family and friends here, at the house."

"Thats sounds pretty good to me." They shared a brief but loving kiss. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde raised a delicate eyebrow.

"But you can't tell anyone. Not yet. Okay?"

"I won't tell a soul."

"I'm pregnant."

Dracos eyes went blank and his body motionless.

"Draco? Love?" She kissed him on the cheek. Nothing. She kissed him on the lips and pulled back.

Finally he looked at her and a huge smile spread across his face. "What?!" He lifted Ginny up and spun her around.

"Your okay with this?"

"Okay? It's fantastic! Are you okay with it?"

"Well I've always wanted kids but I'm only sixteen. Could I be a good mother? Could you be a father? What would my parents say?"

"Well I know you would make a great mother and I would do everything to be a good father but it depends if you're ready. You don't have to do this."

"I don't know. I need time."

"Take all the time you need."

"Would you be disappointed if I decided I wasn't ready?"

"No. We have a whole life ahead of us to have children."

"We should get back to the party."

Draco bent down and kissed Ginny just under her jaw. "Okay."

They walked back to the party hand in hand. Everybody had gotten up and started talking. The rest of the party flew by extremely fast. Draco and Ginny had been giving each other secret looks all through the night.

At roughly ten the last guest left.

"That was some party."

"I know. Listen, I thought about this whole baby thing and I've made a decision."

"Are you sure you've had enough time? Don't do anything you don't want to. Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you. After seeing Fleur's little boy tonight, I've made up my mind. I want this baby."

"Oh Ginny. This is fantastic. Every thing's coming together. I'm marrying the woman I love, we have a house and now we're having a baby. Isn't this wonderful?"

"I'm so happy you're okay with this! I love you so much."

"I love you. How long have you known about the baby?"

"A week. We have to see a doctor about this though. I'm not sure how far along I am though but I think I might be pretty far. I'm starting to get a stomach."

"We'll go tomorrow and we can start shopping for furniture. "

All Ginny could do was smile at her fiance`s enthusiasm. She was truly, genuinely happy. Apparently so was Draco.

_The next day_

"Ginny, It'll be okay. Don't worry." Draco rubbed soothing circles in Ginny's hand as they sat in the waiting room. Ginny insisted on seeing a muggle doctor.

"Miss Weasley?" A female doctor in a white coat called for Ginny. The couple walked into the room.

"The robe is on the bed. I'll give you a minute." The doctor left the room.

Ginny took off her top and skirt. "Can you please pass me the robe?"

"Sure." Draco gave a wave of his wand and before Ginny knew what had happened she was dressed in the robe without any underwear on.

"Thank you but we have to be good." She lied down on the bed.

"I don't see why you wouldn't just let me get you your own personal doctor. I just want you to have the best."

"I know and thank you but I want to do things this way."

The doctor walked in at that moment. "So, what can I help you with today?"

"Well I found out I was pregnant and so here we are."

"Okay." The doctor asked series of questions before examining Ginny.

"You see that patch there? That's your baby."

"Oh my god." Draco kissed Ginnys hand.

"It's quite a big baby. You're 18 weeks along. Would you like to know the sex?"

The couple looked at each other. "Yes please."

"It's a...."

**Cliff Hanger!**

**please review**


	12. Chapter 12: New Life

**I realized we haven't had a lemon in a while so I've included one in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: New Life**

"Oh my god Draco, we're having a baby." Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she thought about having a child with her fiance`.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby girl. Wait, does this mean we're going to be buying a whole lot of pink things?" He looked slightly worried.

"No. I was thinking more yellow and white but it depends. We have 5 and a half months until the due date in February. What are we going to name her?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" The nurse had left shortly after revealing the sex of the baby.

"Well, I really like Isabella. What do you think?"

"I like Isabella. I also like Nicole. What about work though? If I start at Hogwarts at the beginning of next year the baby will only be a newborn. I don't want to leave you at home on your own to look after a baby and what about your own boutique? We have plenty of money to support ourselves but what are we going to do?"

"Start at Hogwarts next year. You might not get another chance to work there for a long time. As for the boutique, I've already thought of a plan. During my pregnancy I'm going to find a shop and sort out the business side of things plus getting the fashion's ready. Besides, what else am I going to do? When the baby is born I'll take her to work with me. We better get going and I'll have to tell mum." Ginny waved her wand and her clothes appeared on her body.

They left the doctors office and headed around the corner to the furniture shop. "Why can't we just shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Because I like muggle furniture. Don't you like the furniture from here?"

"Well I guess it's the same but it just feels weird not shopping in the wizarding world."

"It's a good experience for you then." They had reached the furniture store now. "Okay, so we have our bedroom furniture. We need furniture for the lounge room, dinning room, baby's room, spare room and office. We also need a couple of things for the bathroom and kitchen. Isn't this exciting?"

"It most certainly is. I was thinking, because the interior is light, maybe we could have darker furniture."

"Sounds fantastic!" They picked out two very rich, dark brown, leather lounges. A dark, wooden T.V bench and coffee table, a matching dinning table with dark leather chairs. A dark desk for the office with white leather accessories and a white leather chair. They picked out beds and cupboards for the spare rooms.

"Now all we have left is the baby stuff. A cot, change table, cupboard and toy box. Can we paint the room yellow?"

"Of course." Draco was thrilled that Ginny was so happy. He never imagined anything like this would happen to him

For the baby they picked out a french cot in light honey wood with white, embroidered linen with a matching toy box, change table and cupboard, all in light honey wood.

"Lets go home and set up the house love, then we can tell your mother and family about our fantastic situation." They walked into an alley and apperated back to their house. The furniture would take half an hour to get to the house.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom while we wait?" Ginny suggested when they reached their destination.

"Are you up to it? You've been walking all day."

"Im fine. We haven't christened the new bed yet."

"Is it safe? Nothing will go wrong right? I don't know anything about this Ginny. How am I going to help raise a child if I don't even know what's safe when the baby is still in you?"

Ginny took Draco's face in her hands. "You listen to me Draco Malfoy. You may not know about it yet but that's what the next five and a half months are for. To _learn_. I'm not entirely sure either but we have time to figure it out _together_. You are going to make a _fantastic_ father and a _fantastic_ husband and a _fantastic_ teacher."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you or this life. I'll do everything to make you happy."

"Good. Then you can take me up to our room."

He just chuckled.

They walked up the staircase to their magnificent room. Draco was about to lay Ginny down on the bed but she stopped him.

"I'm not interested in the bed anymore."

"Oh?"

Ginny shook her head with a small smile on her lips. She pushed Draco on the bed and took off her shirt. She took off her skirt and turned towards the bathroom. As she walked she unclasped her bra and took it off, leaving it on the floor. Once she was in the bathroom she removed the last item of clothing and hopped in the enormous spa bath.

Back in the bedroom Draco heard the water running and removed all his clothes. He crept slowly into the bathroom and saw Ginny sitting on the opposite side of the bath, her eyes closed.

He got into the bath quietly and made his way over to the beautiful red head. The water was so high now that Ginny wouldn't be able to see what his hands were doing and that just made it all the more fun.

He ran his hands up her thighs, up her waist, up her rib cage and then landed them on her breasts. He massaged with enough force to make her moan.

He moved one hand down to her warm centre. He teased her and she almost growled. The sound was erotic. Draco sat down against the side of the bath and pulled Ginny onto his lap. His warm erection pressing against her but not in her.

He reached one hand inside her and stroked her painfully slow.

"Draco, please, no teasing. Just fuck me."

"Be patient love." He curled his fingers so that his knuckles rubbed against Ginny.

"God!" The new feeling was amazing but he was still going to slow.

Draco bent in and licked the shell of Ginnys ear. "Do you like that Ginny? What about this?"

Draco uncurled his two fingers and curled them back up. He was doing this so fast that Ginny almost came undone.

"Do you like that or should I stop?"

"No.....don't.....stop.......so.......good" Ginny was panting heavily now. She would repay Draco for this favour.

Draco pulled his fingers out and just as Ginny was about to object he slammed into her so hard she screamed.

"Draco!" Her nails were digging into his shoulder and he had hold of her waist.

He slammed into her over and over again.

"Come for me Ginny. Scream my name."

His words sent Ginny over the edge and after a few more thrusts Draco followed. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Ginny couldn't possibly imagine what was wrong with this moment.

"The furniture!"

"Shit!" They used their wands to dry themselves and get changed.

Just as they reached the bottom of the staircase the doorbell rang. They let the men in and almost two hours later the whole house was furnished.

"It's going to take a while to christen all this furniture." Ginny ran her hand along the new table.

"You've certainly become more adventurous haven't you? Must be the hormones." Draco pulled her close.

"We'll have fun finding out."


	13. Chapter 13: So Close

**Chapter 13: So Close**

"Draco Malfoy get out! You can't come in here and see my dress!" Ginny was trying on her wedding dress and was also seven months pregnant.

"Are you sure you want to get married before the baby is born?" Draco called from the bedroom.

"Yes. I want to have a wedding in the summer and the baby will be born in the summer as well. It'll be wonderful." Ginny walked out of the walk in cupboard. She was back in her maxi dress, the wedding dress safely put away.

"I can't wait to see you in the wedding dress, when we get married and then have our daughter. We still need to pick a name."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I still really like Isabella, Bella for short. It's a bit of a muggle name though."

"What about Ella? Sort of like Bella but slightly more _magical."_

"Thats it! Ella. We have our daughters name. Why are you so keen on having the baby after the wedding?"

"Because that way she is born a Malfoy."

"Naww. I love you so much and _our _baby girl, Ella. I wonder what she will look like, my hair or yours? And what colour eyes? Will she be more like you or like me?"

"You are so cute when you get excited. Almost everything is ready for the wedding and for the baby. The wedding is going to be here on Saturday exactly two weeks from today and then the baby is due five weeks after that so four weeks after our honeymoon. Why won't you tell me where we are going?" Draco hadn't told Ginny where he had planned the honeymoon.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise but you'll like it. Just you and me for a whole week, no disruptions."

"That sounds pretty good to me." They were still in the bedroom and still sitting on the bed. Draco leaned over and kissed his fiance`.

He bit her bottom lip and tugged lightly. He ran his hand under and up her dress but stopped when he realized something.

No panties. Draco raised an eyebrow and Ginny smiled a small smile. "No bra either." Those small words were enough to harden Draco.

He slipped Ginnys dress straps off her shoulders and pulled her dress down. He ran his hand over Ginny's stomach, placing small kisses up to her breasts. Draco pulled off his pants and undies, thankful his shirt was already off. "Rest on your knees." Ginny did this and Draco entered her from behind. This new spot made Ginny scream. Draco pumped harder and faster. He could feel her walls tightening around his dick. "That's it, come for me. Scream my name."

"DRACO! Holy fuck!" Ginny collapsed on the bed as she lost herself in her orgasm.

**A/N : Next chapter is the wedding then the honeymoon ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Big Day

Chapter 14: The Big Day

"Ginny you look beautiful, it's like the dress was made for you." Hermione was helping Ginny get ready.

"Well actually it was."

"Pardon?" Hermione thought Ginny had bought the dress.

"I designed and made it so that it would be me through and through. Do you think he will like it?"

The material was silky and soft. It hugged her now curvy figure and ended just below her knees. The top of the dress was made with two triangles on her back and front, covering her breasts. Because she couldn't wear heels Ginny wore beautiful white ballet slippers that she charmed so they wouldn't get dirty.

Her make up was natural looking and her hair was in long curls. She wore the necklace Draco had bought her on their first real date.

"Ginny you look stunning!" Molly came into the tent and hugged her daughter. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mum."

Luna came into the tent. "We're ready to go in about five minutes." Luna was maid of honour and Hermione was a bridesmaid. They both wore long deep blue dresses.

"OK, thanks." Ginny grabbed her flowers and got ready. Her father came and wound his arm through hers. Ginny noticed he was fighting tears. The music started. Ron and Hermione walked out first followed by Blaise and Luna.

The tents curtain opened fully and Ginny walked out into the bright sunlight. People gasped and cameras flashed. In all the excitement Ginny found Dracos face and locked eyes with him. Flowers decorated the arc that Draco stood under. The air on the lawn was crisp with the smell of summer afternoon and lilac.

Ginny reached Draco and the ceremony started.

"Do you, Ginny Weasly, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy take Ginny Weasly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride"

With that Draco cupped Ginnys face and kissed her. All around them family and friends erupted in applause.

"The bride and groom will now have their first dance" Blaise announced on the microphone. It was dark and the reception was, like the wedding, held on the lawn. Everyone was beneath a beautiful white tarpan. Fairy lights twinkled like stars.

Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto the dance floor. After a few minutes other couple began dancing as well.

The night was filled with laughter and joy and happiness. It was time for the couple to leave. Ginny went upstairs and dressed into her new ensemble. It was a delicate brown maxi dress with bits of blue and green hidden in the fabric, perfect for a plain ride.

As the newlyweds ran through their family and into Draco's red Lamborghini Ginny felt tears of happiness swell in her eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

"I love you too Mr. Malfoy forever and always." Draco kissed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Paris."

Yay, they're going to paris. Next chapter will probably be long but full of lemons ;)

Sorry I havn't been updating im on holidays yay and iv been a bit busy now with my new boyfriend 

**Hope you enjoyed it!! XX amber**


End file.
